The present disclosure relates to remote sensing systems. In particular, it relates to demand based field of view (FOV) allocation for remote sensing systems. The present disclosure applies to any system that uses sensors hosted on remote vehicles for data collection.
Traditionally, remote sensing vehicle collections are only scheduled in response to an external user request. Typically, users only know that they are interested in a specific scene within the region after an event (e.g., a natural disaster, oil spill, and war) has occurred. While it is the change in the scene that is of value to the users, the traditional approach limits the probability that the system will have high quality “before” data of the region of interest in its inventory to compare against the current data. Therefore, there is a need for a solution to provide a demand based field of view (FOV) allocation for remote sensing systems to provide high quality “before” data.